


Did You Get the Memo?

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Ice Cream, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: Dear Denizen/Citizens of Heaven/Hell you have received a copy of this memo to inform you that Armageddon has been cancelled.





	Did You Get the Memo?

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel and Beelzebub shared less than 10 dang minutes of screen time and I've fallen for ineffable bureaucracy just as much as I have the ineffable husbands. So please enjoy these two bonding in mutual let-down of the Armage-don't.

As one can imagine receiving a message like that did not go well and there was a lot of desire to shoot the messenger for it, or throw him in hellfire, cast him into the pit of sulphur you know the drill. Thankfully for Gabriel the angels kept their rage mostly to glares and strongly worded notes.

A _lot_ of strongly worded notes. 

His office was seemingly an endless disaster of paperwork from every corner of Heaven that he wished he could put off it with other work, but at the moment there was no other work! He had wrapped everything up. The war was supposed to happen, they were supposed to win, and then it was supposed to be nothing but celestial harmonies and The Sound of Music. It was to be glorious! And now it was just hell on the celestial plane. 

And it wasn’t like any of this was his fault! He had followed orders. He had done his duty for the Great Plan. Of course the person whose fault it actually was, was an angel who could breathe hellfire and no one needed to know about that.

So the archangel Gabriel in need of a well-deserved break, and the need to understand, found himself in Saint James Park where the crisp promise of autumn was just starting to hang in the air. 

He walked around the entire place twice. Taking in the happy couples, the band playing, the ducks doing whatever it was ducks did. Then with a huff of frustration he sat down on a bench and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He didn’t get it, what made all this worth saving?

As he sat there brooding, a shadow fell across him and he looked up to see a very familiar hat.

“Beelzebub.”

“Gabriel.”

Before he could think better of it he shifted over on the bench. They looked at it and after taking a moment to brush off some stray bits of dirt joined him.

“So…how did the whole not apocalypse go for you?” Gabriel asked.

“We had to promise them vacation time.”

Gabriel grimaced. “We had to bring in Casual Friday.”

Beelzebub leaned back on the bench and thought that might actually be a good idea. Then they also remembered the one who had caused all this to be necessary in the first place. 

“Suppose you know about the holy water incident,” they said.

“Oh yes, Michael mentioned it, and I’m certain our-your associate mentioned the hellfire.”

“Naturally.”

Beelzebub slumped on the bench, reminded of a perfectly good show trial ruined. That only had to happen because of a perfectly lovely war that was also ruined by two traitorous idiots; two somehow very powerful traitorous idiots. 

“Was it them being here that caused that?” they asked. “Going native somehow making them stronger?”

Gabriel allowed himself to sink lower on the bench too as he thought that over. It wasn’t like any of his co-workers were watching after all and it was rather nice he thought to not have to be respectable for once.

“Aziraphale was always going on about human food," he mused.

The both eyed a cart a few benches down.

When in Rome was the saying wasn’t it?

He got up and walked over, Beelzebub close behind.

“Excuse me, human, we’d like to purchase some of your gross matter-”

“Chow,” Beelzebub cut in.

The owner of the cart frowned. “I’m sorry I we don’t have Chow available on this side of the pond yet, but if you two wanted to try something new I have a Devil’s chocolate flavour just came in.”

Beelzebub smirked at the name. “We’ll take two,” they declared and handed over the proper amount of payment. 

Gabriel just gaped in confusion at the Prince of Hell as they shoved an ice cream cone into his hand.

“How did you-”

They shrugged. “I may not know a lot about being topside, but I do know enough to know not everywhere takes plastic.”

Gabriel continued staring at the mass of brown sitting in a thin wafer container.

“Should I say thank you?”

Beelzebub looked at him as though they be insulted if he did.

“Just means it’s your treat next time, Mr. Archangel.”

Next time? Gabriel thought as Beelzebub started walking away, staring at the cars that were traveling past. Still he tentatively put the cold treat to his lips. His eyes went wide.

It was heavenly.

He quickened his pace to catch up to the demon as they both exited the park to continue their exploration of the human realm. And if there was other gross matter-food as delicious as this Gabriel promised himself that there would indeed be a next time.

The End


End file.
